Red Blood
by IDAbyss
Summary: A gothic girl is dropped into the Anatolian world, but why?
1. Chapter 1

Red splattered the white of snow as smoke rose into the azure sky nothing was left but sadness and despair... Five years later a young girl looked around her eyes shadowed with the sadness but seemingly bright to the normal onlooker. I threw my jet black hair over my shoulder and examined one of the blue streaks while holding it with one of my hands each nail was short and jet black. My eyes were greenish blue eyes that stood out against my naturally dark eyelashes and pale white skin. In front of me stood a young man wearing strange clothes his blonde hair and green looked slightly unnatural but he also looked like one of those princely types that always pissed me off. How had I gotten here? Last I remembered I had been in New York with my best friend talking about anime and discussing why Light should have lived in Death Note. When suddenly a bunch of my other friends burst in with a few six packs and packs of cigarettes. They were having a great time until I had passed out from drinking to much.

And then I was here I cocked my head to the side and asked "Who the hell are you?" the man stared at me obviously not understanding. I growled in annoyance and muttered "great an annoying fucking dream at least for once its not a nightmare..." So that meant that I could kill him right? I grinned at the thought of his neck being ripped out. Okay yes that was a bit creepy but I wasn't really in the best of of moods right now. I stepped forward I knew that I looked very intimidating although I was only five foot four... and a half. So there. He yelled something in a strange language and ran away in absolute terror I laughed I couldn't help it. I fingered one of the three piercings on my right ear and spun in around. I sighed and started walking and I started regretting my choice of footwear black boot platforms were really not a good idea. Neither was the tight ripped jeans but the Three Days Grace shirt was perfect and comfortable it was bloody hot here. I cursed loudly as I walked on the dirt path. I was glad that I at least had my bag it wasn't one of those annoying inconvenient purses it was a large messenger bag black of course.

Obviously these paths weren't meant for goths who had been recently out partying with friends. My friend would be worried to tears about me after the incident two years ago we had been absolutely inseparable we were roommates we were best friends we were like sisters very close sisters.

I started shaking I wasn't used to the feeling of never being able to see her again, I needed her hear wherever I was. Suddenly I was surrounded by big men with spears and swords. You know what I said about this not being a nightmare? Scratch that. One of the men charged at me aiming the spear towards my throat I ducked. I also thanked God that I knew how to fight with weapons. I grabbed the wood part of the spear being careful not to get cut and yanked with all my strength now I had a weapon. But being surrounded honestly it didn't give me much of an advantage.

My black and blue hair whirled around in the wind as I spun around in a circle keeping them at a distance then I went for the weakest shortest looking one I stabbed him in the throat and ran. Regretting the choice of footwear even more now. My feet protested like there was no tomorrow I was begging them to hurt tomorrow not today though. I ran as fast as I could but I wasn't fast enough to outrun muscular military men. They swiftly caught up and when they did I refused to scream or cry both of those were signs if the weakness that i refused to possess. One of them tied my hands behind me I resisted but to no avail there was to many and they were to strong honestly there was no point. But when one man tried sliding his leg down into my pants I used the strength in my arms to use the men who were tying my hands I pulled myself and kicked him in the head. He hit me hard right on the face nevertheless he didn't try it again.

Blood was coming from my mouth bastard he might have knocked one of my teeth loose. Since my hands were tied I couldn't wipe it so it dripped down onto my favorite shirt and I thanked God that it was black. They dragged me to a big wall made of what looked like mud but that was just because of the color and I was guessing that it was made by hand not by machines like they had been in my time. I sighed this looked like the past honestly like ancient Egyptian pyramid days. What was this a manga or an anime? From the sharp bite of pain in my wrists I decided against it, it obviously wasn't a dream either. I sighed well wasn't this inconvenient? Not to mention annoying then the voices in my head decided to start talking one of the decided that it wanted bacon another one was saying that it wanted fried chicken one of them wanted chocolate one of them didn't want anything to eat just wanted a glass of wine and the last one to speak said and I quote "SHUT UP ALL OF YOU I WANT COOKIES" I laughed at the conversation in my head. The men were staring at me as if I were nuts. Although I probably am they didn't have to make it so apparent what they were thinking.

* * *

well you see this is a fanfiction based on Red River the main character is an OC I'm thinking RamsesXOC or RusafaXOc their both awesome characters so tell me what you think

BTW I do not own Red River though I do wish that I did


	2. Chapter 2

Here I was in this ancient looking place everyone was wearing the strange clothes like the blonde man. And the dresses, in the city every single one of the women I saw was wearing a dress. They were all staring at me as if I were commodity as if I weren't even human did these people have no way to hide what they were thinking? It looked like I might be sold as a slave at the moment, that or they were taking me somewhere to be executed or perhaps burned for being a wiitch... Oh wait they didn't do that yet. Well they would certainly confused I had black and blue hair not only that I had black nails and for everyone there thought _my_ clothes were strange.

We stopped in front of some really big temple looking thing. Where was I? A young man walked in he looked around fourteen he had blonde hair and brown eyes. "...Juda" That sounded to me like a name without all the nonsense in front of it, it might just be a name they were talking absolute gibberish is what it sounded like to me. The spear men were all kneeling in front of the young boy. Since they were holding my tied they dragged me down with them I did a tripping fall sort of thing but made it on my knees all the same. but unlike them I wasn't kneeling so my nose touched the ground. No I was sitting head up and proud. No matter how disheveled I may have looked I still have my pride and dignity. The blood on my face had dried and dirt and sand had dried to it. I looked horrid I knew it.

The spear men freaked out when they saw how I was sitting and tried to force my face towards the ground. I refused and fought back. They were strong but so was I, I used my leg to cow kick him in the head then I stood up not using my hands and kicked him in the head "_Never _try that again" I growled which is the universally known "try it again and you die" way of saying it. They looked surprised but I ignored that and ran towards the entrance not stopping for a second but I was quickly caught again, this time my feet were tied. I couldn't move. Then the blonde man walked in the one with blonde hair and green eyes? Yeah him. He pointed at me and started speaking in an accusatory voice. "You think you can blame me for something? I didn't do anything... Okay not here at least. but what the hell that means that you did it" I said this all out loud why not? They couldn't understand me anyways.

I heard lots of conversation I didn't see any point in listening I didn't understand them. Then the gigantic people who I know were guessing were soldiers picked me up one of them threw me over his shoulder and carried me. "PUT ME DOWN YOU MUSCLEHEAD YOU SON OF A BITCH YOU BASTARD YOU FUCKER YOU MORON!" After around ten minutes we arrived my throat was raw the man had ignored me the entire time he threw me into a tiny room I guessed this meant that I was accused of doing something and I was thought to be guilty... What the hell?

* * *

Thank you for reading chapter two tell me what you think

disclaimer: I don't own Red River


	3. Chapter 3

I wasn't one to sit quietly and wait for my sentence so I paced and thought. My bag! I opened it and looked through it. Black and blue hair dyes black and blue nailpolish my black Smith and Wesson knife two notebooks a pen and a pencil color contacts solution a paperclip deoderant toothbrush toothpaste a change of clothes my pajamas and hair ties. I took off my shoes and put them in my bag. I unbent the paperclip not the ideal lockpick but it would have to do I took the knife too and walked silently to the door with my bag slung over my shoulder. I was very happy right now that I didn't like followind the rules. In my short eighteen years of life I had discovered early on that rules are made to be broken and since laws are rules... Well you get the point . It took me barely a minute to pick the lock I peeked out the door there was only one guard. I quickly put my favorte knife to good use I stabbed him in the neck making sure that he couldn't make a sound as blood dripped down my hand.

I grinned at how easy this was now you might think that its rather creepy that I just smiled after killing someone without any regret. But this isn't my first kill. I ran through the hallways silently I saw everywhere that I went that it was beautiful and obviously hand painted it looked like a temple. I ran through it quickly not a single guard was there where were they? The whore house? I looked out the enterence of the temple no guards there either only townsfolk.I ran through the sea of people not caring who saw me I soon made it throught the bustling town and to the city gate. I ran into the unknown, into the desert.

Water was my first priority without it in this heat I would never survive. I pulled a hair tie out of my bag and did a quick messy ponytail I removed my sweaty and torn jeans and put on my mini shorts that were my pajamas. Night soon fell onto the blazing hot desert bringing a sweet cool air. Everything looked different in the dark there was tiny lottle animal that were now out because they could now avoid the heat. I either needed a cactus or an oasis they both had water right?

It had been really good luck that it had already been pretty far in the day when I escaped because if it had been early morning I would have already been a dried up corpse in the desert. I would not be able to survive tommorrow without water so I kept walking glad for the cool relief from the shadows barely a few hours and my skin was already badly sunburned my lips were chapped and I felt parched. I heard hooves behind me that steps were muffled by the sand.

On top of the horse was a young and very handsome man. He had dark tan skin and two different colored eyes what was that called again? A very sexy six pack to top it off he was like the worlds hottest man but he wasn't my type. Not interested... I wonder what color his hair is? Oh my gosh stop that you moronic voice in my head 'come one Brianna you want to know too' honestly the voice was right and I did but it didn't really matter he wouldn't know what I was saying.

He began speaking in a strange language and I said in english "I don't understand" before he finished so he wouldn't waste his breath. He stopped speaking then and looked at me strangely and grabbed a strand of my hair a blue strand to be exact. He said something and it sounded like a question. I tightened the rubber bracelet on my wrist out of habit 'they aren't here you know' said one of the voices in my head. I almost laughed sadly at my own stupidity of course they weren't here, they hadn't been anywhere in to long. He walked around me but stopped when he was behind me and gasped. What? Oh the scar on my neck that would suprise anyone. He traced it didn't he know that it was rude not to mention annoying to do that?

I spun around caught his hand and flipped him over "don't touch me" I growled in the universal tone for "touch me and die" he looked surprised oh right haha I was in the bronze age from the look of the weapons. Here they still thought that women were weak stupid and incapable of strength. I grinned at the stupid misconception well actually it was more like baring my teeth but whatever. He stared up in shock then he stood up looking rather annoyed and the cloth on his head was knocked off his hair was a pretty blonde color I saw with shock. I mentally slapped myself not the time to be shocked it was time to think.

* * *

Thank you for reading the third chapter tell me what you think please

Disclaimer: I don't own Red River, sadly :(


	4. Chapter 4

I needed to think of how to get this man to leave me alone. Or how to get him to tell me how to get back to America. He looked at me straight on and grabbed something that was on the horses back I grabbed the knife that was in my bag to make sure although it wouldn't do me any good against any big weapon it made me feel better.

He removed his hand from the horse and held up something that looked like an ancient water container, a water skin. I refused to touch it, it might be poisoned I didn't trust this man, although he was incredibly how he also looked dangerous because of the muscles.

He laughed and took a swig and offered it out again. He might be immune to the poison in the water... But I had to trust him I was dying of thirst. I grabbed it and took a big swig. "You seriously thought I would poison it?" the man asked... Wait he asked I shouldn't be able to understand him. "What the hell" I growled "what was in the water?" His eyes widened in obvious shock

"You can understand me now?" he asked his voice was deep and nice it felt like a cool oasis

"No I'm talking to you without understanding what either of us are saying." I said with obvious sarcasm

"Where are you from? You look awfully strange you don't look Hittite your also obviously not Egyptian."

"I'm American" I said with pride in my voice although he wouldn't know what or where that was I was still proud of my country I loved America and that love only made my desire to go back stronger.

"What? Wheres that? Is it a small country that I've never heard of?" I laughed at this and my answer was simple.

"No" That one word was enough to drive him into absolute annoyance and anger his face turned red.

"Don't tell me then, whats your name?" He said this but it was obvious that he was angry

"I believe that it is proper manners to ask someones voice only after giving ones own name" He got even angrier after this (hehe this was fun)

"Ramses, _General_ Ramses" He was putting obvious stress on general obviously thinking that he should be respected more than the respect that he was getting, but I had the belief that one only should get respect once they earn it.

"And I am Brianna now that wasn't so hard was it? General" The last word was marred with sarcasm. Each word made him even angrier. "

"Hold your tongue woman I will not be spoken to in this manner"

"And how will you stop me?"

"I will leave you here alone in this desert to die" he said triumphant obviously thinking that he had won unfortunately for him I had a different plan.

"please do just leave me the water and you can leave without me putting up any fight I don't really like you (although you are fun to tease)" His eyes widened in shock this obviously hadn't been the response he had been expecting.

He growled and gestured that I should get on the horse "why thank you" I said courteously. I got on the beautiful horse with ease I was used to riding horses honestly I loved the creatures. He looked shocked and a little annoyed obviously he had been looking for something to call me on and just failed. "what happened to your hair?" I grinned and tossed my black and blue hair over my shoulder "Hair dye is a mysterious thing Ramses" knowing that it would piss him off that I had just addressed him without using his rank. And from the muscles I saw flexing and the trembling I had been correct. He didn't say anything but continued riding.

We came across a young girl in the desert telling a strange story

"I have to report this to Hattusa" The young girl asked she was skinny young and looked... Asian? "I was accompanying Prince Zananza when our caravan was attacked we were defeated please I must report this to Hattusa" The poor young thing had an arrow sticking out of her back.

"The Princes caravan was attacked?! Good. How embaressing it must have been for the Hittite soldiers to have been defeated by mere bandits"

"Please take me with you"the poor girl begged

"You're none of my concern girl" His voice sounded utterly cold

"You save me now you will save her unless you would like to end up in a... Ah not so nice situation." I said

"Are you _threatening_ me girl?"

I turned around and looked at him straight in the eye "And if I am?"

I knew he wouldn't kill me that would be stupid "I will kill you" I laughed

"Please go right ahead and try" I laughed the entire no fear on my face.

He sighed and I knew that I had won I jumped off the horse "are you alright?" The young poor thing was trembling and sweating yet wasn't crying I suddenly had respect for the girl. A gigantic horse was next to her pure black and I was certain that it was the most beautiful horse that I had seen in my life but it was injured there was no way it could walk any farther in this condition. I held out my hand to the horse it sniffed and snorted. I kneeled down and wrapped its injured leg lets take them somewhere to relax for a second. I put the girl on the horse and jumped on with her. "Well what are you waiting for lets get going" Ramses sighed but nudged his horse forward we soon arrived at an oasis where Ramses filled his water bottle we watered the horses and I wiped the sweat off the girls brow I tried to remove the arrow but she cried out in protest,

"Leave it" I left it

"Whats your name?" I asked as I examined my legs which were hurt from riding when I hadn't done so in so long.

"Yuri"she gasped in pain.

"wait the same Yuri as Yuri Ishtar?" asked Ramses

"Thats me"

"Umm whos that exactly" I asked

"Yuri Ishtar the new concubine to his highness Kail Mursili"

"Concubine... Oh right that was allowed back then..."

"Back then?" Ramses asked his confusion was obvious

Yuri seemed to examine me carefully and gasped. "So your from the present and here I thought I was the only one"

"So your from the too?!" I was incredibly excited.

"Yes now please take me to Kail in less you want a war between the Hittites and the Egyptians.

* * *

Thank you for reading please review I'm thinking that there might be no point in finishing if no one likes it. I just wanna know if anyone actually likes the story line.

Disclaimer: I don't own Red River


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for reviewing Bunny you made my day I literally started jumping up and down laughing and saying"Someone actually cares that I exist!" anyways I would give you fifteen million excuses on why I haven't written in a while but I'm sure youd prefer to read the story than my pointless excuses so here it is

* * *

We rode on I rode with Ramses and Yuri rode alone on her horse I offered to ride on horse so that she would be safer but she refused because she said that no one but her could ride Aslan. I kept a close eye on her though. She seemed so thin and weak yet she had a deep strength within her that you could see by just looking in her onyx eyes. "Whats that?" asked Ishtar eyeing the group of people on camel-back.

"Bedouins, strange they don't usually move during this season" Said Ramses as he was awoken from his trance of thinking of his taste in women. I said nothing but simply watched them moving.

"Ho whats happening?" asked the general

"War! There's going to be a war! The Hittite army is coming! And the Egyptians are preparing to fight back!"Said the Bedouin man on the camel he seemed to be in a huge hurry.

Yuri jumped in shock "N-no I have to stop it..." she rasped

"Easy girl, your injured! Take it slowly." Ramses said as Yuri swayed dangerously on the tall horse.

"I have to get to Prince Kail... I have to stop this war!" she practically screamed fear leaking into her high girlish voice"

I calmed the frightened woman "It'll be alright" I said putting my snowy hand on her even paler shoulder "We'll get there in time don't you worry your injured you only have to worry about getting better" Ramses was eyeing Yuri curiously but when he noticed me glaring he looked away his face flushing red. "Lets get going, wasting time here is only hurting our chances of getting to them before war strikes this land" Everyone saw sense in what I had said and so we set off at a slightly faster pace. It seemed to take forever but in the distance I saw two armies facing each other neither were fighting each other. But I could hear their accusing voices even from this far away. I was not able to decipher what they were saying their words only mashed themselves into a random jumble of meaningless words.

A loud voice rose over the rabble "ATTACK!"

"Father no!" said a slightly quieter voice but his pleas were ignored as the two armies ran towards each other so they could start the pointless loss of lives that we humans call war. Ramses shot an arrow into the field so that they would stop.

"All right. Before you start this deadly game, a word" Ramses said he looked like a hero stopping a criminal in one of those superhero films.

"Commander!" I heard some of the dark skinned soldiers say.

"Please wait don't go to war!" Yelled Yuri the disruption from Ramses had made it quiet enough for her to be heard. "The Egyptians didn't do it!" her voice edged with pain. Faces of shock were everywhere as Yuri pushed her horse into a full gallop but the stress proved to be too great for her and she fell of her horse right into a handsome blondes arms. "YURI!" he looked so happy to see her that it made my heart ache I turned away from the scene damn I shouldn't be so weak to this stuff. It still hurt damn it had been so many years and still. I didn't listen to the next bit I was to busy with my own thoughts. But I awoke myself from my thoughts in time to hear from a woman her voice was snakelike it creeped me out I tightened my bracelet and I flinched when I remembered. I stopped and listened. "... Baked the poor girls brain shes been roaming around the desert unprotected and with that horrific wound!" she smiled as if in triumph and said "She needs immediate attention, and rest." I intervened right there

"Excuse me... Lady? She wasn't exactly unprotected Shes fine and unless you have something to hide then why don't you listen to her?"

Her face contorted in rage "LADY!?" She asked "I am Queen Nakia have respect girl!"

I tossed my dark hair over my shoulder "I dont care if your the fucking president, when someones wrong their wrong whether their in a high office or not!" everyone looked confused when I said president it was obvious that they didn't exist yet... whoops.

"President? Obviously this woman is confused poor girl probably has been in the desert for ages." Her voice was that from one of those prissy rich people who think their better than anyone else. "She needs rest poor thing she even disrespected royalty she needs sleep."

_Now _I was angry "Excuse me? I'm thinking quite fine I think its you that needs help. Now listen to the poor girl would ya?"

Yuri thanked me and began. "Queen Nakia! You have their blood on your hands! You will pay...!"

* * *

Cliffhanger I know sorry its not that bad anyways reviews make chapters come faster so review favorite they make my day.

Disclaimer:I don't have the honor of owning Anatolia Story I only own Brianna and the story line


	6. Chapter 6

Its me, thank you for favoriting me Sabishii Tenshi... Well my story but whatever... I would thank someone for commenting but no one has so I have no one to thank this time. I LOVE REVIEWS AND FAVORITES and I would be super happy if anyone did either. Anyways enough with my pointless rant.

* * *

A random Hittite man yelled with fear clear in his voice if it was fear for the young concubines life or something else but it was odd if he actually cared for Yuri. So I decided he must be on the same side with "Queen" Nakia (Evil bitch) "She... she's mad Ishtar is sick she burns with fever!" the queen obviously had been looking for something to save her sorry hide because she latched onto this like a young child to its mother. "Yes! Her ordeal in the desert has given her fever dreams! She should never have gone there you must go now and rest, my child" desperation was clear in her voice yet these people didn't seem to hear it they were nodding following her evil lies blindly.

"I saw him die with my own eyes! They weren't fever dreams! Look at this! This is Prince Zannanza's blood! He was killed by that man!" She said this and pointed at the man whom had said she had a fever. I heard discussion from people behind the man I assumed was king. Saying that this might be evidence enough to bring the Queen down but i doubted this. After all she looked sick and was claiming an insane story which is more believable?

"We would like very much to hear the rest of Ishtar's story as we've told you repeatedly we had no part of Prince Zannanza's murder"

"Slaughter more like" I said my voice edged with cold humor I smile when I'm angry this was no different. I was smiling in a terrifying way actually its more like baring my teeth yet not in an animalistic way that makes you think of cavemen but in a way to terrify others. Everyone glared at me and it was clear that my opinion had not been desired.

"Who is telling the truth? Ishtar or the soldier?"

"Well you graced her with a goddesses name and yet you believe a simple foot soldier over her, obviously you don't love your goddess enough to believe her, but hey don't listen to me after all I have a fever too" I said at they end my voice was drenched with sarcasm.

"The Egyptians, they did it! All I did was escape with my life and return to warn your majesty!"

"Its true that,s not a crime however slaughtering those who might be able to stop these tides of war is. In fact in a way _you_ started this war no one else, if you had any love for your country you would feel some regret and say something after all if you were there you would know something and instead of claiming that you goddess is feverish and the Egyptians are to blame you would tell us the truth and everything that you knew, but as I said earlier don't listen to me, as I am feverish." I said this while I tossed my streaked hair behind my shoulder with my green blue eyes flashing and my black nails shone in the bright sun. I received many glares they all obviously wanted me to shut up but I wasn't in the mood.

"Know your place woman!" Roared the king and most of the men there nodded their heads in approval. Now I lost it I was fucking _pissed _I hate sexist comments. "Oh shit" muttered Ramses I jumped off the giant stallion.

"My dear friend as I don't know your name and I don't care to know you are now dubbed the asshole of the Hittites." I said this as I pushed through the crowds of soldiers some tried to block me using their spears I simply pushed through. One had the _balls_ to stand in front of me and try to fight me. I flipped him easily using his spear and sliding up then reaching his hand flipping him in a short amount of time so that he wouldn't be able to retaliate. I continued my walk everyone moved out of my way what else could they do? Kill me? Oh well if they did then I would die but honestly whoopdie fucking doo why should I fucking care? "Now I have a question for you, Do you believe women have a place below men or behind men, however you'd like to phrase it?" The look on his face made the answer clear for me. He did and so did most of the disgusting sexist creatures known as men there. "Women are just as good as men I know that its a bit difficult to understand because of your tiny brain it can't process something so radical" My eyes scanned the crowd in front of me standing there they were turning red with rage that a _woman_ dared to say this to them. "Furthermore I do not appreciate you refusing to listen to your goddess and listening to your Queen and a mere soldier doesn't that seem a bit biased to you?" I stopped close to the king "Think about what I have said for my words were not empty, your dismissal of women makes you have less able bodied soldiers" I walked back with my long hair flowing behind and flaring out like a mane.

The king shut up and not another word was said to me and the queen spoke to Yuri "If you insist that what you saw was real, then you must prove it. If you continue to rant ridiculously like that fever ridden mad woman over there I will send you straight to prison, whether you be Ishtar or not!" She smiled as if triumphant and her features twisted into an even more snakelike mask.

The young man beside Yuri who I decided must be Prince whats-his-face said "Yuri that's enough lets see to your wound."

"W-wait please" stammered Yuri through the agony in her back."I have evidence!" she exclaimed while standing wobbly yet very proudly holding her arms out slightly for balance "Yuri?" The young man next to her asked as confused as anyone there.

The queen obviously getting scared at the claim yelled as fast as she could "If you continue I'm afraid that I'll have to have you gagged you, and that rude woman!" she said pointing at me.

"I'm not lying! I have evidence that proves that he's the murderer! Look at this arrow pull it out and examine it and you will see who the true murderer is" she said this while showing her small back covered in blood with the arrow sticking out. "Yuri you're!" gasped the Prince he said this while everyone there (myself included) had the revelation that Egyptian arrowheads and Hittite arrowheads were different. Then Yuri voiced what everyone there was thinking "Egyptian arrowheads and Hittite arrowheads are different! This arrow will make it clear who shot me!" Ramses looked more shocked than anyone but his eyes suddenly looked odd and he was examining Yuri more closely than anyone would deem as "normal"...

* * *

Review and you'll get the chapter faster blablabla you know the drill.

Disclaimer:I really don't need this do I? *sigh* I don't own Red River


	7. Chapter 7

New chapter time! As an answer to your question Abby the chapter usually takes a week or two or sometimes three because I don't feel like writing or I haven't gotten a review or a favorite, anyways thank you for reviewing it made me super happy! It made my day to know that I'm actually appreciated anyways enough about me and more about Brianna

* * *

I grinned in triumph there was no way that they wouldn't know the truth now! "Prince Kail please pull this arrow out... Right now, let everyone see who it belongs to!" She had already diligently explained that each arrow maker has a different way of attaching arrow heads so this would make it obvious.

"You want me to pull it out... But its been in you for days. Your flesh has hardened around it. I'd have to pull it out. The pain would be..." the care in his voice surprised me slightly.

"I don't care! Please cut it out!" she cried begging now. I heard voices from behind them "oh princess Yuri" they murmured surprised and scared about her.

"Do it please! Prince Zannanza would have been... a good king!" she said breaking off in places she was growing weak. The blood loss was not good neither was the fact that she was tiny and weak. She might not even live through the removal of the arrow. "The Queen must pay for his murder!" The prince seemed to understand and he did it expressionlessly yet he looked close to tears.

"Kikkuri, get a dagger and hold it over the flame and bring it to me" he said the cold tone of demand took his voice and I was surprised at how much attention he could demand when he tried.

"What?" the freckled man asked slightly shocked looking. "Hurry!" cried the prince he was scared and wanted to get this over with that much was obvious to me. "Yes your highness" he responded and hurried along. I heard Yuri and the prince murmuring among themselves but I didn't catch what they said. "Prince Kail, the dagger is ready!" the man said as he returned, blade in hand. The handsome prince took the blade into his hand. and turned it towards him and the young woman in his arms.

"Bite my shoulder." he said quietly. "This will hurt terribly, if you clench your teeth to hard they'll break, are you ready?" She bit his shoulder in response. I watched in silence and silence seemed to consume the once rowdy battlefield as the arrow was cut from the young woman's pale flesh she cried out in pain. No one spoke but simply watched until the women from before spoke "Princess Yuri!" they cried fear growing in their eyes. "I'm going to pull it out now, don't move." Her prince said "Aggghh!" she cried in agony as the arrow was removed from her back, tears ran down her cheeks. Fear for her well being was clutching my heart I wanted her to live, and looking over at Ramses shocked features I could tell that I wasn't alone.

"Your majesty look at this! This is undoubtedly a Hittite arrow!" He cried out "Now to wash off the blood and see who made it!" The accused man fled proving his guilt the other men surrounding him cried out in surprise as he pushed past them. "It wan't my idea! I... was ordered to do it!" but as he was ordered to do it by we would never discover because he had obviously run in the wrong direction, the sword through his chest was obvious proof of that.

* * *

review blablabla you know the drill by now

disclaimer: i don't own this... blablabla meaningless blabbering

thank you for reading so far


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you for reviewing "Guest" I was annoyed with weak girls who can't take care of themselves so since no one would make a strong character I did, thank you for favoriting the story Kenpachi Vixen, and thank you for reviewing, and thank you for following the story. Since I got reviews here is the chapter given to you as fast as I could write it.

* * *

A ripple of shock ran through the crowd, the man holding the sword was covered almost completely with a black cloth when he acted as Death's scythe and sliced the soldiers life away. The Queen's faced returned to that snakelike smile and I knew immediately what had happened, he had been silenced. "Urhi why did you do that?!" the king cried in shock "He murdered prince Zannanza, but we might have interrogated him and find out who put him up to it" I growled and said loudly "Well it seems clear to ME why he did it!" I was ignored but it was getting annoying how blind these people were.

"Oh forgive me, I acted rashly, he was running towards me, I acted out of impulse I fear."

"Impulse? You call killing someone an impulse? Eating more food and getting sick from it is an impulse. Hitting someone is an impulse, killing an accused man who was only scared is not an impulse, its called silencing." I only received cold glares but I kept my head up high and gave them a look that said 'what are you going to do about it?'. Yuri's strength finally failed and she collapsed apologizing.

"Yuri!" the prince cried "take her to the surgeon!" he ordered some of the servants who were freaking out while running to them with her frail body in his arms.

"Yes your highness!"

I heard an Egyptian talking to the general but didn't tune in until Ramses said "Hormheb" with recognition clear on his dark face. Mursili walked over to Ramses and said "You brought Yuri here for that I am, you have my gratitude I am Prince Mursili may I ask your name?"

"Hey I helped! He wanted to leave her there in the desert" I said not caring what they thought of me seriously you'd think that I was being ignored because I was a woman ... Oh wait I probably was. I received yet another glare for my comment. "Well?" asked Kail pointedly looking at Ramses. "Ramses I am User Ramses your highness this girl is some desert nomad I came across in the dese-" I cut him off there "I am no nomad! And besides that I can speak for myself. _I _am Brianna from the _country_ of America." I tossed my hair over my shoulder as I watched a vein pop in Ramses forehead and his muscles flex "Hold your tongue, _woman_!" he spat. He wasn't a king there was nothing saving him now. " _excuse me?_" I knew I looked terrifying right now, I was proven right as Ramses took an involuntary step back. "did you just imply that because I am not the same sex as you that I shouldn't be speaking right now?" I said in calm fury, ice lacing my tone stabbing into him like knives. I saw him flinch but a cocky smirk consumed his face. "And?" what are you going to do about it _woman_" I stepped towards him "Are you sure you want to do this?" I said with my smile of anger. He walked backwards. But was trying to make me think he wasn't terrified.

"You can't take on the general of the Egyptian army, your only a girl" Kail stared at this scene, slight amusement in his eyes though in those eyes was also fear and anger. He was baiting the lion on purpose it seemed. "continue this at some other time?" asked the prince obviously wanting to get back to Yuri. "Oh we will" I hissed and Ramses gulped but his fear was soon replaced by that annoying overconfidence of his. "I was Chief Commander of the Egyptian army, responsible for guarding the Nile Delta before I came here... But who knows where I might be exiled to after this..."

"Ramses... I will not forget you..." said the prince, but little did he know that these were not just empty words, no Ramses would not let himself be forgotten. By not only the prince... But by the whole world...

* * *

How was the chapter? has it gotten better or worse since the beginning? Review and get chapter faster blablabla, you know the drill.

disclaimer: Red river isn't owned by me because if so this wouldn't be on fanfiction this would be on a manga site because this is what would have happened


	9. Chapter 9

Haruhi-kun thank you for reviewing and favoriting and following and so on these sort of things are what keep going, anyways Mallory, when I first read your comment I was really angry but I went back and reread my chapter and I realized that you were right he was a bit off character, however I'm going to try to make that make sense thank you for the constructive criticism I love criticism if its constructive as well as praise so thank you.

* * *

**Ramses POV**

****I watched the girl in front of me, her whole existence and appearance was strange. She had threatened me and was not scared of me or my power as general but hopefully the little show I put on for Mursili was good. His woman interested more than he did though, she thought better than most men I would have to look into this further but my little display would make him less suspicious of me if I were scared by a mere girl then I would never try to oppose him and his army of Hittites. I would have to test this Yuri girl she interested me as it turned out Kail's eye for women turned out to be true. The girl who had said her name was Brianna looked straight at me in the eye not diverting her eyes "Lets go unless your planning on staring at Yuri forever until your turned into stone" this girls rudeness was rather annoying but honestly slightly amusing however Yuri was who I was going after now, she was smart and brave, my kind of girl. I easily got onto the horse after the strange girl she sighed and I heard her mutter "Finally" I ignored this and we got going the conflict here was over now.

**Brianna**

His actions seemed strange if he were truly afraid of me he wouldn't be acting the way he was now, but unless he was putting on an elaborate show for the Prince for some reason I couldn't think of why. I wondered if Yuri was okay her wounds were serious and the medicine back now weren't as good as modern medicine. I put my annoying hair back up it was getting messy in this sweat and heat I had removed it when we were on our way to the battle field because when we were riding fast it felt nice to have the wind in my hair. I leaned back into the muscular chest behind me just to annoy him, he recoiled slightly and when he realized what I was doing calmed down.

"... Weird woman, one minute your screaming your head off at me next your relaxing on my chest, so... like what you see?" I looked him over with a critical eye that would make almost anyone squirm but to his credit he did no such thing.

"Hmmm well I have seen better but your not bad" I smirked I win.

"I doubt it" he said looking me over, he was starting to sound like a high schooler now he was getting desperate so I was winning

"Ahh well believe blindly or do not believe and do not trust either way your a fool" He was twitching I loved getting on his nerves and what could he do? I wasn't scared of death I wasn't afraid of pain and I wasn't afraid of him really.

"Brianna? What is the world your from like?" why did he care? And he was calling me by name? What was going on? "Its nice" I said simply there was no way that I was giving him ammunition against me by describing my home and my life neither were very nice. He glared

"I was being serious" he said

"so was I" with a sigh and a tug on my ponytail and my rubber bracelet I started talking for real "Well if you really want to know its corrupt terrible sad and disgusting suicide was common murder thievery lying were all common when you grow up in that environment you don't turn out to be a little princess , you learn how to take care of yourself, anyways how about you? What kind of life has the Oh so Great General led?" he sighed as I couldn't even say a little without a jab at him. "Boring really life in beautiful Egypt a noble life however corruption runs rampant here too seems like corruption seeps in through the cracks and consumes every country"

"Mortals slashing away taking other mortals like themselves lives away. Its all so pointless humans are such stupid creatures, unneeded blood is shed by those who understand not what they are doing. Tears are shed by those who grieve on both sides. Though the humans that kill and those who die all have red blood. Why must they fight then? They are both protecting the country that they love that is why these actions are condoned. They are fighting for what they believe. In the only way they know." I said quoting a poem that I had written and its so true, wars are fought over money and other things yet we are all the same grieving everywhere and yet war is necessary to get rid of evil but war breeds evil, it doesn't make sense, life doesn't make sense, nothing makes sense this world is just a bunch of atoms molecules and questions.

"What was that?" Ramses asked and I awoke from my psychological turmoil over good and evil.

"Just a poem that seemed to fit the moment" I replied turning slightly so I could see his expression. He looked troubled his tan face had a line in the middle of his forehead. I lifted on black tipped and and smoothed it out "The women won't like you if your all wrinkly" I said with a faint smile playing upon my lips.

* * *

Anyways thanks for reading please review favorite follow et cetera

Disclaimer: blablabla I don't need this there are no questions on who owns red river right?


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for not updating for so long thank you for following my story as well as favoriting it alclovema you are awesome and honestly if you hadn't given me that review a while ago this chapter wouldn't exist... anyways on to happier subjects we're in the double digits! Yay if anyone cares... Sorry I've been feeling depressed and unmotivated lately... So here's the next chapter enjoy!

* * *

The ride was event-less and we soon reached the boat that we would need to be on in order to get back to Egypt the constant stares and annoying politeness as if they were afraid of me from the Egyptian soldiers was getting annoying so finally I just asked Ramses "Why the hell are they staring at me?" He smirked slightly "They think your my woman, not only that your clothes are very odd." he said while looking over from my modern clothes that were now caked in sand and grime and sweat. No they were no longer nice but what was i to do? I'm not wearing a dress that's for damn sure.

"so what?" I asked

"I'm a general not everyone is like you and not caring about something like that" he said

"Well I'm not your woman I'm no ones woman I hate thing like their woman no one belongs to anyone else." I growled.

He simply laughed and said "What a strange woman"

I ignored him and glared at the floor of the boat where I was standing "Stupid people" I said finally after a couple of minutes of silence. we said nothing after that and I simply thought pondering why I was even going with him. I found no answer in the wood boards of the ship and looked instead to the writhing waves all around us after finding no answer there either I sighed angrily and sat down. It would probably take us a while to get there and I wasn't expecting treatment fit for royalty and I didn't receive it either.

Ramses stared at me and shook his head and walked away. I sat there knowing that I wasn't in anyone's way the water churning under the boat was beautiful and I stared at it and questioned 'why am I here?' I thought of various reasons not many of them making any sense all varying from I had been kidnapped by aliens and brought here to the government stuck me in a time machine to have a test subject and that of course that this was a dream.

I stared at the red burned arm that was mine the wrist was covered in the bracelet the nails were dark black with chipped nail polish my entire arm was covered in enough grime that even seven showers wouldn't be able to wash it off. I sighed and looked to the sky the red signalling the ending of the day, it was hard to believe that, that had all been one single day. My white skin was burned badly it already hurt like hell. I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder I flinched and grabbed the hand and prepared to attack the offender but I whipped around with my fist out towards Ramses. He easily caught it, right on the sun burnt skin "OWW OW OW OW DAMN IT RAMSES THAT FUCKING HURTS" I said very loudly he seemed to get the umm subtle hint that I wanted him to let go of my arm. He let go and said "Woah your skin is hot you got burned by the sun badly" I gave him a 'no shit' face. "I just wanted to let you know that there is a room for us prepared."

"Us?" I inquired staring at his mismatched eyes.

"Us" he confirmed staring back down to my dark eyes.

"I think I'll sleep right here" I said slapping my hand down to where I was sitting.

"It wasn't a question" he said damn I hate people with dominating personalities they always clashed with mine and made me super angry.

"It wasn't an answer it was a statement of fact" I said matter-of-factly.

"Stop arguing over everything woman"

"stop giving me orders that I'm never going to follow general" I replied in a smart ass tone.

"Your going to catch a cold"

"that's my problem _goodnight_ general" I said and he simply walked away he wasn't in the mood for this. As it turned out it was a rather good thing that I decided to sleep there with my bag as a pillow. Because that night we were attacked.

* * *

Hello my friends thank you for reading this reviews and favorites follows and so on make the chapters come faster. And make me actually want to write so hint hint press the lovely yellow button and tell me what you think

Disclaimer: I don't own red river.


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you for sending me the review pleaseloveme you are so kind for reading my work and sticking with it ive been having a really hard time with my personal life, i wont bore you with the details just thank you. Thank you Iriomote Yamaneko Nokomis for adding me to your story subscription thingy and as an answer to your review indeed Brianna will. Thank you for following and favoriting Red Blood Pillerhikaru. Thank you for following the story Porcelain. YOU ARE ALL AWESOME!

* * *

Fire entered my field of vision lighting the complete darkness as the first light of dawn entered the east. I opened my green and blue eyes to stare at the orange sky but it wasn't the light that had woken me up I moved my eyes quickly to the footsteps I heard near me. Next to me were feet clad in clunky boots, explaining the noise I looked up carefully through one slightly open eye trying to make sure they wouldn't notice me. Dark skin filled my eyes and a pair of baggy pants from a person I did not recognize, he stepped over me, probably assuming I was asleep, and since I was a girl I was no danger to him. I wiggled my toes in my own clunky boots and quietly hissed at my clothing choice. He stopped suddenly, hearing my hiss he looked at me stiffly and I shut my eyes completely as quickly as I could I felt him stand there for a while, his eyes on me, deciding that I held no threat to him he quickly moved again his boots making a great deal of racket, proving to me that he was no skilled assassin. I shifted my hand slightly into my bag that was right under my hands I dug through it silently and reached my black knife. I opened it halfway, it had always been loud when opened and besides was quite difficult to open with only one hand. I then snapped up and in one swift motion I snapped the knife completely open on his exposed throat, enough to draw blood but not enough to kill him not yet, I needed information.

"Why are your here?" I hissed quietly, there might be others nearby. I quickly moved the had that wasn't holding the knife to his throat and hovered it right over his mouth just to be safe. He growled quietly but knew he had lost this one.

"Ramses" he said through a thick accent. Ramses? So he was here to kill Ramses?

"Who hired you?" I asked but this question he remained silent for, a hiss of frustration from me, but there was nothing I could do. Except go for Ramses though that's not wise with his would be murderer in my custody, who knows what he might do? Even with a knife to his throat it is completely possible to escape. So perhaps it was better to kill him? But while i was mulling this over there was footsteps behind me again. So he wasn't alone after all? I ducked as he tried to stab me, in the process, cutting the other mans throat, blood rushed down my hand as I nearly beheaded him I whipped the tiny knife around and stabbed the man behind me while he was surprised, and his own blade was lodged in the other mans back, two men down but there had to be more, no one comes in two's one yes three yes two no, one gave you the least chance of being discovered and three gave you a bigger group for when you do get discovered but two, doesn't give you stealth and it also doesn't give you number. I ran towards Ramses cabin to make sure no one had gotten to him while he slept.

Arriving in the cabin, there was Ramses perfectly safe, for the time being at least but standing over him was a masked man holding a long dagger in his hand, just about to stab Ramses. Luckily Ramses wasn't as asleep as he appeared as he stabbed the man as soon as I walked in, by moving his body slightly o that the blade didn't cut him and grabbing the sword beside his bed and stabbing the masked man.

"Are you alright?" I asked looking at him as he ran his hand through his hair

"I guess" he said before resuming his cocky attitude "The real question is, are you?" he asked this before shooting an arrogant smirk my way.

"Perfectly, What did you do to make people want to kill you s much?" I asked responding in kind to his smirk with one of my own.

"The Queen if I'm not mistaken, but many people want me dead."

"Oh wonderful, so have this to look forward to every night? Oh _YAY _how do you ever get any sleep around here?"

"How did you know I was in danger?" he asked not answering my question, i hadn't expected him to though it would have been interesting

"Why so serious?" I asked in my creepy joker voice before realizing that he wouldn't understand the movie reference. He gave me the strange stare that anyone who hadn't watched batman would have given me.

"I'm not even going to answer that..." he said.

"Ah, haha yes you would get that, umm anyways I was attacked out there, there's some corpses, do you think that the crew will care?" i asked in the most joking tone I could muster. He shook his head

"what is wrong with you?"

"Many, many things Ramses, many, many things."

* * *

Review please, sorry for not updating in so long and thank you for reading.

Disclaimer: I dont own red river. Seriously.


	12. Chapter 12

thank you for following superlils thank you for favoriting daydreamer1008 thank you for reviewing Iriomote Yamaneko Nokomis, yes that movie is so awesome! thank you for following golgen-priestess thank you for favoriting babykanga thank you for following Copykat2 thank you for following and favoriting xXSatanSkittlesXx thank you for favoriting YastoraRisa i think thats it anywho sorry for taking so long to update i am indeed a horrible person but my life has been pretty screwy lately whoda thought that being a sophmore would be so damn taxing anywho enough with the annoying rant and on to the story YOU ARE ALL AWESOME!

* * *

When we exited the cabin the corpses greeted us in a lovely scarlet puddle of blood. "How did you do this?" he asked turning to stare at me. I pulled out my knife, still covered in blood.

"why?"

"Umm its rather, how would you say it... Gorey? How did you manage to do this with that tiny weapon? What exactly is it? Does it have some sort of hidden power" he asked his curiosity astounding me before I realized that they had no way to make weapons like I was used to here.

"I cut the one guys throat and then stabbed the other guy while his sword was in the other guys body" i said as if simply commenting on how pretty the weather was.

"ah right" Ramses said while staring at me as if he were rethinking his opinion of me.

"So... Are we going to do something about the bodies and blood? I don't want to be kicked off the boat or something. It would be quite difficult to get back to land" he gave me another strange look.

"They would never force general Ramses and his woman off a boat"

"Ah of course... WAIT A FUCKING SECOND, I AM NOT YOUR BLOODY WOMAN I'D RATHER DIE!" he stared at me as I yelled in fury.

"Most women wouldnt care being called such, I'm quite the catch if I do say so myself"

"Your overconfidence gets rather annoying its like you think your not human or something" i growled seriously its as if his confidence had no end. a vast endless ocean with no limits or boundaries that annoyed the hell out of people. Perhaps it was time to give him a taste of his own medicine and annoy the hell out of him. He seemed to dislike it when I didn't show him proper respect. Sooo... "Hey Ramses... Who actually likes you? Or does your annoying arrogance piss everyone off?" He always seemed shocked when I cursed with my not so lady like mouth so it was always fun to curse with him or him around its like he thought women shouldn't curse or something.

"I'm actually quite the ladies man" he replied haughtily

"Really, and your now interested in a little skinny girl who's already someones else's _concubine?_ he stared at me with questioning in his eyes.

"What you thought I didn't notice? Perhaps someone with your limited intelligence wouldn't notice but I'm not you"

"watch who your talking to woman"

"really? And how will you stop me?" he didn't respond knowing that even if he beat me up it wouldn't be a victory and if i won from then he'd have to hear from me that he lost to a girl.

"Like this" he said finally deciding to do something" He grabbed me obviously trying to pin me but I flipped him or so I tried he was a hell of alot heavier than I was expecting and I slipped on the slippery deck and landed on top of him.

"I do like a fierce woman, but I'm afraid, I'm on top" he said as he rolled me over. I glared up into his strange eyes acting like I wasnt suprised.

"Move fatass." I ordered not blushing and with a fierceness in my tone that would make all but the toughest of veterans flinch. He simply laughed and moved closer to my face. I reached up and punched him with just enough force to get him to stop, he sat up quickly holding his nose, and I watched as blood dripped from his hand. I snickered.

"Now move" I ordered again this time he moved if only the slightest bit but it was enough to get out from under him. "damn asshole" I growled quietly knowing that this was probably the reaction he had wanted. He smirked through the blood but stood up quickly, I looked over my shoulder to see what he was so damn excited about, I saw land, sunny deserty land pretty and all but I personally preferred the cold.

"Egypt?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes"

* * *

so their finally in Egypt, HURRAY i thought that I would never get here anywho review favorite of follow, I'm not picky. Im really easily sidetracked and I swear I will get better at updating, love you all.

Disclaimer: theres no point to this is there...?


	13. Chapter 13

Hello one and all I am sorry dor not updating in forever but highschool sucks and now that I am out for summer break hopefully I will have more time to update. To my very special reviewer Iriomote Yamaneko Nokomis you are awesome for reviewing so much, and for your lovely thought my only response is, only time will tell. To Nuv thank you for following me and for favoriting me and Red Blood as well as following Red Blood thumbs up for your awesomeness. Moving on to 112 thank you for following me and Red Blood and for favoriting me and Red Blood, and as a response to you review: yes she is all those things but thats her charm:). To zsuzsann, thank you for liking my story and next on to your comment on the cactuses **puts on a face so she can act like she knows what shes talking about** I totally knew that... haha...ha... ok you got me i didnt, but she never said she saw one, so Brianna is just as uneducated and ok well not uneducated, she and i just dont pay enough attention during class. And to Tiya16 thank you for favoriting Red Blood. And last but certainly not least to Guest haha your right nice, I hadnt seen that i think i really like that thats hilarious! :) I love you all and you are all awesome. ( end exceedingly long annoying authors note high fives to whoever actually read it.

* * *

We had finally arrived in Egypt, Ramses told me where in Egypt we were but I was ignoring him at the time so I had no idea where I was, smart of me right? So here we were in who the hell knows where in Egypt and walking off the boat. The first thing I noticed, everyone I saw was tan. Me? I looked like a lobster. Great really helpful,even walking hurt, I should have known mini shorts were a really bad idea, just like just about everything that seems like a good idea at the time the results sucked. Ramses was currently trying to help me jump off of what was like two feet from the boat to land, I stared at his hand incredulously, did he actually think I was going to take it? I hopped down and looked at him straight in the eye as he put his hand down awkwardly. He then replaced his arrogant smirk and continued on his way. I followed him, not knowing where else to go and trying to remember why I had gone with him in the first place. I could have gone with Yuri and Prince whats-his-face but I didn't want to deal with the romantic bullshit but looking back on it now that probably would have been a better option. If Yuri was from Japan then she might of had a way for me to get back home, I obviously hadn't thought through going with Ramses very well.

Other than the fact he was fun to tease and very attractive he didn't have much going for him, his personality made me want to punch him most the time,scratch that all the time. He smirked and asked very obnoxiously might I add "Where do you think your going?"

I looked straight at him, while I had been consumed with my own thoughts he had begun wandering in a different direction. "Where are we going is the question I would like to know the answer to." I growled, I didn't even know where I was going, I was a real genius wasn't I?

"I dont know about you, but I'm going home" He said while eying me, I glared at him.

"you know I have no where to go, America is very far away, do you think the oh so great General has some room to spare in his humble abode?" I said the ending laced in a lethal amount of venom.

"I do believe that the great and handsome General Ramses has a little room to spare for one more person although accommodations might be a little to fine considering your rustic taste in style" He said rather rudely and arrogantly in a voice that acted so worried that I knew he was being annoying.

"Oh I do believe I will be fine, after all I hopefully will not be there for very long." I replied the end was the only part that was truly sincere.

He put on his trademark smirk and hopped into yet another boat, I jumped in as well not requiring assistance. The boat ride was completely uneventfully neither me nor Ramses spoke a word to each other the entire time.

It took a while but that only was because I was used to modern transportation where it took you somewhere far away in no time flat that's what I told myself anyways but it seemed to drag on forever. When we finally arrived I was shocked, so this guy was important after all? His house was huge and from the giggling I heard, filled with girls.

"Lord Ramses I heard you were coming back today!" One of the girls shrieked as she through herself at him, the rest of them glared like a hungry wolf glares at the creature who eats before them. Then loud shrieks and yells filled the air as they all seemingly at the same time through themselves at him.

"Whoa ladies, one at a time" He said smoothly, but I could tell from the vein popping in his forehead he was just as annoyed as I was, "What are all you beautiful women doing here?" He asked, his voice as smooth as butter. "Our mother told us to go"  
so who was their mother...? "Queen Nefertiti." I heard him mumble over the loud shrieks, now that they were up close there really weren't that many of them but their dresses and a couple of their sizes made it seems like there was many more and their shrieking never forget the shrieking.

"I'm afraid that my heart has already been stolen by this beautiful girl here" He said obviously using me to get out of this situation, I didn't really mind as long as it made those annoying bitches shut up. Their glares turned to me then and I put up the coldest face I could they flinched away but I could tell they weren't done, not by a long shot.

* * *

so heres chapter thirteen not my best work in my opinion but i needed to get Ramses home and I was reading the part about the queen offering her daughter and so i thought why the hell not, anywho review follow favorite you know the drill.


End file.
